Baxter (SSB17)
|availability = Starter |tier = N/A |ranking = - |firstgame = |games = |altform = |shareslot = |finalsmash = Super Baxter X1 |jnumber = 2 |walljump = Yes |wallcling = Yes |crawl = Yes |tether = No |glide = |weight = |wspeed = |dspeed = |aspeed = |fspeed = |ffspeed = |outof = |voiceactor = |englishactor = Vic Mignogna |japanactor = Tetsuya Kakihara}} Baxter '''is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC Future. He was revealed on July 13th, 2016 alongside , , and . Attributes Strengths *Fantastic Projectile control. *Short stature gives him Small Hurtboxes. *Can Wall Jump, Wall Cling and Crawl. *Forward tilt can combo twice in a row. *Excellent Grab Attacks that is easy to start off Combos with. Especially his Down Throw, and afterwards Combo with a Neutral, Forward or Up Ariel attacks. *Forward Smash is a Projectile. *Good at edge-guarding and counter edge-guarding. *Golden Cape reflects projectiles on the ground and is usable for Recovery off air in a Vertical Distance, doesn't let him go helpless thus making him a character that can go under Final Destination. Weaknesses *Not very good against fast characters that can pressure him or interrupt his control over the battle. *All Smash Attacks have high ending lag. *Can get Gimped with his Recovery move. *Forward Smash can be reflected by those with a Reflector. Summary Baxter is a '''Stage-Control type of character, Although he can be hard to master, he's quite easy to use around battle once a professional Baxter player knows how to use him the right way. He's also fantastic on his Comboing too. Making him perfect and easy for Grabbing attacks that is a fantastic recommendation for a start-off combo. Especially his down throw can follow-up with a Neutral, Forward or Up Aerial attack before finishing it with Golden Cape while in the air. Baxter's good in close combat to his opponents, his Neutral Attack, Side Tilt and Down Tilt are good examples of close range. His Smash attacks are powerful too. His Side Smash is Flame Knuckle which makes him unleash a more powerful fire blast of a fist from his own fist at full charge. Fireball is Baxter's strongest projectile at full charge. It's also usable to kill enemies at low percentages as well if at full charge. It's chargable and it can be used for later use if the player moves him while he is charging. Golden Cape is a special mechanic that allows him to Reflect projectiles on the ground and is a very usable recovery for horizontal distances and very good with range as well. Fire Uppercut is his main means of recovery with it being easy to use around Horizontal movement. It covers around good Vertical Distance around it as well. It's also another usuable tool after Neutral, Forward or Up Aerial attacks at high percentages. One of Baxter's problems, however, lies in his predictable recovery, It doesn't necessary go as high as it looks. It can be gimped or reflected by those with a Reflector and can be meteor smashed easily. Moveset 'Taunts' *Side Taunt - Moves his arms around slowly with flames coming out of it. *Down Taunt - Does Fire Charge. *Up Taunt - Flips and strikes a pose at the opponent. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes *''See: Alternate Costumes (Super Smash Bros. OC Future)'' Trivia Category:Characters (SSB17) Category:Super Baxter universe Category:Super Smash Bros. OC Future Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Starters Category:Stage Control